Due to their immense workload, network administrators often find themselves in a reactive mindset. For example, if the administrators observe that the computer network is functioning properly, they may not be inclined to take preventive or proactive measures because they are occupied with other activities. As a result, opportunities to take proactive steps to avoid network failure or loss of functionality may be missed.
Therefore, there exists ample room for improvement in technologies related to managing a computer network.